Harry Potter and the Traitor Within
by Random Weird Freak and Josh
Summary: Book5 my way, gets more interesting and more yaoi as the chapters role.
1. Chapter 1 In which Harry turns 15

Harry Potter Book Five

Chapter 1 - In which Harry turns 15

It had been quite an uneventful summer for Harry, when all was said and done. The muggle newspapers were unusually quiet, but mostly no one worried, although, since the Dursleys had found out about Sirius, he had been allowed to let Hedwig out of her cage. He had been getting frequent post from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius. In short, the whole world seemed to want to keep tabs on him. Sometimes he felt re-assured by this, but mostly he felt rather annoyed, he could take care of himself couldn't he? He had managed it many times before, and he had survived. Only Ron and Hermione's letters were interesting from a friendly point of view. Hermione's letters usually went along the lines of:

__

Dear Harry,

How are you getting along with the homework? I've nearly done my transfiguration essay, although I did get out some extra books from the library in Kroncurck Lane, it's a street off Diagon Alley, I found it when my parents and I went shopping, I think it might only be real if you know where to look. I checked my robes, and I need some new ones, as I've grown a whole inch, it's really nice not being quite so small, but now none of my robes fit. Do you want to meet me and Ron in Diagon Alley to get your books later in the summer? I'll keep in touch, and ask Ron when he's free. 

See you Soon, I hope - Hermione.

Ron's letters on the other hand were more about Quidditch:

__

Harry,

I went to see the Chudley Cannons play last week, I wish you could've been there, we lost by a load, but it was fun going.

It was a standing joke in the wizarding world that the Chudley Cannons were the worst team that had ever got backing, people went to see by how many points they would lose. It was widely believed that Hell would have snow-cones before they ever won another match.

__

I wanted Dad to kidnap you again, like we did last year, but he said that one CC match wasn't the same as the World Cup. Who do you think will be the new Gryffindor Captain? My money's on Angelina, but it could be Katie. Do we know who's going to be the new keeper yet? I need new books, and I want to try and stay out of Fred and George's way, they've been working on stuff all over the summer. I just know it, but they've got really good at hiding stuff in case of Mum and I can't prove anything. Hermione wrote and said that she needed new robes, so I think we should do a shopping trip to Diagon Alley again, I'm going to ask Dad if it's okay. She also keeps mentioning schoolwork, which creeps me out, she seems to be doing so much, and I haven't really done anything, I'm worried now, what if I fail all my OWLs? Help! 

See you soon - Ron.

He laughed whilst reading Ron's letter, and felt a stab of sorrow that he probably wouldn't be allowed to see Ron, or for that measure, Hermione, for the entire summer. However, once he realised that if he asked enough times he would probably nag his uncle into submission Harry felt better. The letters had, in a roundabout way, made him feel better, as they seemed to be trying to cheer him up rather than make sure he was okay. Letters from Sirius all talked of how he wished that he could see Harry, and how he hoped that Harry was safe and well living with the Dursleys. A letter from Hagrid mostly consisted of scrawled notes about how he and Fang were doing, and how he wasn't afraid of You-Know-Who. Also how Harry should keep up his spirits for school as it would be an interesting place this year. He only ever hinted and although he had asked his friends, both Ron and Hermione were also in the dark. It was now 3:30 on the morning of July the 31st, so Harry put the letters back in their pillowcase and into the hole under his bed. He lay with his eyes open for a while, merely staring at the ceiling above his bed, letting his thoughts swirl around. Finally, he turned out the light, and, after thinking to himself for another minute, he slowly fell into a deep sleep, one thought rolling round his head, "I'm 15 today." 


	2. Chapter 2 In which we meet Tairra

Chapter 2 - In which we meet Tairra

Five hundred miles away a girl turned in her sleep, and awoke. "Oh Bugger!" She answered to the empty room, and the silence in general. She looked at her watch, and cried out into the darkness, "come on, it's 3.00 in the morning, any normal person would be asleep at this time. What do you want now? It can't be more writing, I've already done loads." She gestured to the desk, bathed in moonlight, and the surrounding floor, all of which was covered in either balled up paper, or crumpled paper covered in scrawled ink. Still seemingly talking to herself, she got out of bed, and put on her glasses. 

Mumbling, she made her way down the hall, and went to the bar/kitchen/living room. Moving straight to the fridge she took out a bottle of milk, and a carton of orange juice. Grabbing a clean coke bottle from the drying rack she poured in half orange, and half milk. She put the lid on and began to shake the bottle. She yawned, and stretched out her other hand. Muttering some words under her breath she closed her eyes and imagined a ball of light floating just above the palm. When she opened her eyes the glowing ball of light hung in the air beside her. "Hey Moon-drop, will you find my wand for me please? I would do an 'Accio' spell, but for that I need a wand." The glowy ball sped off around the flat, looking into every nook and cranny. 

It turned red suddenly, and started whistling quietly. Taking the drink with her she followed Moon-drop to the place her was whistling at, and after sorting through a load of useless stuff; she came across her wand, it had been hidden at the back of the cupboard in the living room. She sank down onto the sofa, and, using her wand, she turned on the T.V. She settled back to watch Cartoon Network and drink her strange concoction. Without realising it, she set down her drink, and then drifted off into sleep.

When she awoke there was a figure standing over her. She was about to scream loudly, but then realised who it was. "Nick, if you ever scare me like that again I will personally turn you into something nasty." 

"What do you mean personally, all spells end up with a personal touch? Any way, before you decided I was trying to kill you, do you want breakfast? 'Cos that's what I was planning to ask you. Another dream Tairra? You seem to have had a midnight feast." Nick stared pointedly at the bottle of gunk that stood on the table next to the sofa, whilst he munched on the cereal in the bowl he was holding. She sighed, then sniffed the air with practised ease. 

"I'll have some Chocolate things too, and some of that toast, by the way, it's burning." As Nick sprinted back to the kitchen to retrieve the burning toast she called out over her shoulder. "I don't want that bit, I want a not-burnt piece and peanut butter and jam." Nick was obviously a little too busy to pay attention, what with trying to find her a bowl, and rescue the toast. He peered at it critically, turning it over a few times, he decided that it was too far gone, and relegated it to the rubbish bin. Tairra snuggled down into the blanket that Nick had covered her with. Coming back, Nick collapsed on the sofa next to her, startling her awake from the dozing state she had fallen into.

"You know that this is what I like best about the holidays don't you?" She asked Nick dreamily. He nodded, and as she drifted off again to sleep, she saw Nick take a bite out of toast that was obviously hers, and set it down on the plate again. Dizzily she watched him, under heavy lidded eyes, chew and swallow the food. She blinked for a long time. As her eyes fluttered open one last time, she saw him lean down towards her, and felt his lips pressed against her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He told her in a muzzy voice. Or was it Tairra's head that made it so difficult to understand? She couldn't think of anything. "Sweet dreams," he repeated. Her eyes closed, lids dragged firmly downwards. And then, she slept.


	3. Chapter 3 In which there is a dream seq...

Chapter 3 - In which there is a dream sequence

That night Harry dreamed. He dreamed he was a long way away, and he was someone else. He was a girl, This girl was lying, asleep on a sofa somewhere, in the middle of a new-looking flat. She looked peaceful and calm. She had someone watching over her, at least at the moment she did. Someone that she considered a brother, in spirit, if not in blood. He knew, for a moment, what it was like to be this girl. She was a Witch, and something else too. Something wild, but not untameable. She was small, but had wit and jokes and sarcasm for every situation that she could ever possibly come across. She was subject to a sort of writing fever, as dreams and inspirations slaked through the air, she caught most of them, and often sat for hours writing on a project that had taken her prisoner. She was pledged to someone, a goddess? Possibly, but she was not a slave or a toy. She was different, and Harry had a moment of confusion. Why could he see all this, read this girl's thoughts and see through her eyes? And if he was here, where was she? Looking at his own life? He felt a shiver, and the beginnings of wakefulness stealing across him. He felt himself pulled back. And heard something, someone? Speed past him. And he was back in his body, and waking, with the knowledge of two things. First, that he would see the girl again, whether in dreams or in reality he did not know, but he knew they would eventually meet. And second, that she would be an important part of his future. As he awoke fully from the dream he whispered the girl's name. "Tairra."

Tairra too dreamed. And she found herself far away from anywhere that she knew, and she was someone else. A boy, a year younger than herself, but intelligent enough to be her equal. He was just 15, only a few short hours ago he had become another year older. He was pleased with himself, because he had friends, people who actually liked him, and they had been sending him letters all summer. She felt the weight of this accomplishment, and knew how hard it had been for him. Knew, almost remembered for herself the isolation and dark, painful loneliness that he had felt before. She knew about his growing up and his life now and knew who he was and all. She knew this feeling though, and had done such things before so she knew where she was, and where this boy was. She understood. She felt a tugging pull and rushed very quickly past someone going the other way. She awoke. And knew what she had to do. This boy, this Harry, she had to help him. And she would meet him again, in dreams and maybe in the flesh too. She grinned, and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. She yawned and stretched. "Hmmm, Harry Potter, this will be an interesting year." She sauntered off, grinning widely and muttering to herself. "Nick," she called "I've had another one. Wanna hear it, It's very interesting?" When no answer came she looked at her watch. It was 9.00am, Nick had left for work. She grinned, 'what would I do without him?' She wondered to herself. She settled down to wait for his return, and in the meantime she peeked into his bedroom. Clothes littered the floor. 'Typical male' she thought, and grinned wide when she discovered the perfect blackmail material. Scooby Doo boxers! 'How very interesting. A 19 year old should really be careful about his choice of underwear, especially a 19 year old who lives with me.' She gathered up all the laundry, and put it in the machine in the kitchen area. She sighed as it started to rumble loudly, and left it to it's own devices as she went back to her own room. She stared around. Her room was mostly littered with scraps of paper. She rescued a few from the black hole that seemed to exist under her bed. It always seemed to suck in her best ideas, and she would find them months later when they were no more use to her. Uncrumpling the balls of paper on her desk she read the previous day's ideas. They all looked pretty good in theory, but she knew from experience that in practise they would either fail or blow up. A charred patch on the ceiling over the oven stood as a lasting testament to the one idea that had both failed and exploded. 

She put on the radio to cover the ominous rumbling of the washing machine. The low thundering penetrated even the loudest of her Blink 182 CDs. She growled low in her throat; and breathing deeply, whilst trying to resist the temptation of doing something nasty to the machine, she summoned Moon-drop. The ball of light hovered over her palm for a moment before whizzing around the room, flying to every exit and sealing it tight shut. Suddenly the noise was shut out, but she realised something and pointed to the window which sprung open. Her loud music filled the air, and she materialised a plate of toast and peanut butter with jam out of thin air. sitting at the desk she read through some more of the ideas. One suggested that she should write a diary, if she could remember to keep it every day, whilst another suggested structural improvements for a bridge. A third showed how frogs could adapt to be able to fly. Things like this happened to her all the time. She put the more outlandish suggestions in what she called 'the filing system', but Nick called 'the rubbish'. The useful ones however she stuck on a spike that stood on her desk. It was really a foot long nail that had been hammered through a plank of wood, and then been hastily hacked off the plank. The next plan she looked at told her why she should think about writing her life history down, since she was technically the only living w'amphrii in existence. It would have to explain her birth and conception, a singular experience in the world of today; her father had told her that throughout the whole process he kept wondering if three wise men would arrive. It would also have to explain why she had chosen, hah, been forced more like, to live with a stranger instead of her own family. She put it on the spike with a decisive slam. She stopped reading through the papers and thought for a moment. She would probably get her letter from school today. The owl would come later. She would go to Diagon Alley later in the week, maybe next Friday, or Saturday so that Nick could go with her, she was liable to be a whirlwind if left to go shopping by herself. She decided to send a letter to her other friends to see if they could meet her there. She wrote the note like this: 

__

Hey guys, 

How are you all doing, I feel like I'm trapped in a concrete prison, as usual, but c'est la vie! Nick is out at work at the mo, and I'm sending Moon around to you all to get an answer straight away. I wanted to know if we're planning to meet up in the Alley on Saturday? I'll bring Nick, and he can try and stop me from blowing all my money on useless junk. I have to get my books, I haven't got the list yet, but I'm sure it'll be here by tomorrow. So, will you be able to make it? Kai, Jewel, AJ, Josh, Remi, Alex and Wil. 

LYL Tairra xxx

P.S. I had another one, this year is going to be very, very interesting!

P.P.S. Nick's at work, I'm sabotaging the VCR, again, shhh!

She gave the paper to Moon-drop who buzzed happily and she picked him out of the air, cradling him in the palm of her hand. "Now, Moon, you've gotta go and get this to Kai, Jewel and AJ in Manchester, Josh and Remi who are just around the corner, and my stupid brother and Wil in Hogsmeade. Go to Josh and Remi first, then Kai, JJ and AJ, then Alexei and Wil. When you're done bring back the answers. Hurry, I need them back by Friday at the latest, you think you can do that?" The little bauble of light bobbed up and down as if nodding. She released him, and he flitted out of the window and away. Tairra watched him go with a grin on her face. She was expecting the answers back from the others soon.


	4. Chapter 4a In which we meet Josh and Re...

Chapter 4a In which we meet Josh and Remie

Ten minutes later a tapping was heard on the window of the bed-sit on one of the numerous dirty back-streets in London. A sleepy looking boy opened the window yawning. When he saw Moon-drop he grinned widely and moved out of the way. The ball of light bobbled past him and floated to a stop in the middle of the bedroom, at head-height. At least it should have been head height, if he had been a normal height for someone who was 21, instead, Remi was only 5'5 something which he made up for slightly by having spikey hair which was at the moment dyed bright fuschia-pink at the ends. Remi took the paper from Moon-drop who was hovering excitedly at least a ft over his head. He called out happily to the seemingly empty room, but as he did a pile of blankets curled on a mattress on the floor moved and stretched. 

"Josh, we got a letter from Tairra, she's going shopping on Saturday and taking Nick, wanna go watch him try and stop her from blowing all her money?" The blankets rumbled in reply and then a head poked out from under them. The face was contorted in a huge yawn, and the long brown-green hair stuck out at odd angles. It looked a lot like the face had been asleep, and so it had. Josh shook his head to try and clear it; and stared at Re with dark nearly-black eyes." What was that Re? You knew I was asleep, so why did you bother asking?" Re, who was standing on the other side of the room, giggled. "Tairra wants us to go and watch her shop on Saturday. Nick's gonna be trying to stop her. The rest of the letter is routine, except we've got to send it on with an answer, oh, and she's had another one, and says that it's going to be a very, very interesting year. I'm suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of happiness that we aren't at Hogwarts anymore." Josh groaned loudly, and growled under his breath. He rolled over to face Re properly. 

"Yes I'll go, I too am glad not to be where all the excitement is of a fatal kind. Now let me go to sleep, what time is it?" Re looked at his watch, "it's half nine lazy, now get up." "No." Josh lay solidly in the bed and refused to move. He considered making fake-snoring noises, but decided against it. Re paused to consider his options for a moment. "If you don't get out of that bed this minute Joshua Astin I will send a pair of your cartoon boxers to Tairra with this letter, and I will tell her how to put them up all around the college. Are you getting up Pumpkin?" He asked sarcastically. Josh rolled to face his back at Re. "I'm still not getting up, I don't care how many people around here know that I wear cartoons on my boxers, but I do know that you've got more friends here than I have, and I'm sure they'd like to know that the guy you're in love with wears cartoon boxers and you let him. What do you think, Watermelon?" Josh had definitely won. Remi scrawled their answers on the back of the letter and gave it to Moon-drop. As he zoomed out of the window Re climbed into bed behind Josh, hugging him. "You'd be in such trouble if I didn't love you, you know that?" "Yep," answered Josh and snuggled back into the embrace.


	5. Chapter 4b In which we meet three very ...

Chapter 4b - In which we meet three very strange people

Several hours later, in a student flat in Manchester… "Someone's tapping on the window, I swear it." "Kai, we're four floors up, who would be tapping at the window, superman?" "It could be an owl." "I'll get it." The second, female, voice exclaimed loudly, a split second before the other two. An arm pulled back the curtains from the window, and threw it open wide. Moon-drop buzzed past the arm and continued into the flat. "Moon!" cried the first voice, identified as Kai. "It's mine." "It can't be, if it was for you she would have sent the little guy to your flat." Cried the second voice excitedly. "Jewel, give Kai the letter already," sighed the third voice, male and put-upon. Jewel stood by the window clutching the letter behind her back. Kai stood opposite her, wand drawn. The boy sat at a desk covered with books. "But AJ it's much more fun this way," pouted Jewel. She read the letter aloud, whilst Kai stood pouting at her and generally behaving like a petulant two year old who's favourite toy has just been taken away. 

Jewel grinned "Hey guys, blah, blah, blah, wanted to know if we're planning to meet up in the Alley on Saturday? I'll bring Nick, and he can try and stop me from blowing all my money on useless junk. blah, blah. Will you be able to make it? Kai, Jewel, AJ, Josh, Remi, Alex and Wil. LYL Tairra xxx P.S. I had another one, this year is going to be very, very interesting!" 

Kai swore. "Oh fuck. She's had another dream. We're screwed. Do you think there's anyway we can talk to her now? I mean, we can't phone but, oh, there has to be a way." "Calm down Kai, she's been having the dreams for years and no one's died yet. 'Sides, we're gonna meet her on Saturday right?" AJ told the distressed girl who had started pacing. Ignoring him, she continued walking up and down the corridor frantically muttering under her breath. "She could've stayed with me, I'd look after her, but no, she has to go and be born one of only two w'amphrii's on the planet. And she's the only one who can truly prophesise the comings. Damnit! we're gonna end up dead soon enough. I need to talk to her Now." Kai finished her tirade and headed for the door. AJ jumped from his seat to grab her, but Jewel got there first. She grasped Kai's shoulder and spun her around, then pinned her to the door in one swift movement. Inhuman strength pressed into Kai's shoulder, effectively numbing it, and rendering her arm useless, all without pain, Jewel had been practising. "Don't run off half-cocked Kai, we're gonna see her on Saturday anyway. That's only a few days away, you can mull over the consequences in the mean-time, and talk to yourself all week until you know exactly what to say. Your girl will be fine, Alex won't let any harm come to his baby-sister, nor will Wil, he won't let family get hurt, and Nick'll be doing his best too if he knows she's had another one. Josh and Re will be the same, she's practically family to them as well, and their closer to her than us. And I'm sure you'll find some long distance spell that'll help her. AJ and me will help too of course, but you've gotta calm down." Jewel let go of Kai's arm, and two sets of concerned eyes watched her rub the feeling back into her arm. "I really wish you wouldn't do that J. It always gives me pins and needles." Kai sighed and trudged back to the table and scrawled a reply on the paper. She turned it over, and then back. "Alex and Wil haven't seen this yet, it'd better go straight on to them." She handed the paper to Moon-drop and then whispered to him. He zoomed off through the window and into the afternoon sunshine. She sighed loudly and looked at the others. "I'm gonna get all this bloody work out of the way, so I won't worry about it when I'm with Tairra." She sighed again and turned to the table. "I just have five essays and a practical to do, it'll be done in no time." She sighed again and picked up a quill and a scroll of parchment and set to work. Jewel and AJ grinned behind her and walked to the table, sitting down and proceeding to get on with their work too. 


	6. Chapter 4c In which we meet Will, but n...

Chapter 4c - In which we meet Will, but not Alex

Several hours after that… Moon-drop tapped repeatedly on a window ignoring the lack of noise from within. All the curtains were drawn and no light could possibly be getting through the heavy drapes. Suddenly a cautious hand twitched aside the curtain, gloved in a large oven mitt shaped like a crocodile. The hand also wrenched the window open and thrust itself out to grab Moon. Unfortunately, in the process, the bare skin of the arm above the oven mitt and below the tee-shirt was exposed to the sunlight. The hand was snatched back inside, dragging Moon with it and a stream of interesting curses followed by the sound of running water followed this strange behaviour. Inside, Moon skipped around the room lightly, bouncing off the ceiling and walls, and the occupant had run to the sink to put his scolded arm under the cool water. A red mark already marred the skin, but as soon as it was well wrapped in a honey bandage the man stopped fussing and turned to the Servant-Summoned. 

"Hey Moon, sorry 'bout that, just the sun, if you're looking for Alex he's out, but you can leave any message with me." He grinned, exposing a set of very sharp looking teeth. All of them were pointed, especially elongated though, were the canines which are the biting teeth. He ran his hand through his hair, showing the pointed ears and mussing his ginger-blonde hair. His overly long nails caught in a strand, but pulled it free and made sure the hair was brush-able. The nails were painted a deep, dark blue with silver glittery bits, like the sky on a cloudless night. His green-glowing traffic-light-coloured eyes stared at Moon whilst he skipped along the ceiling. He was dressed in an ordinary tee-shirt, blue with some white letters printed across the front; and skater jeans, that were at least four sizes too big for him. However, there were two more interesting things about William that not even the most denial-filled parent could dismiss. He had a tail. It was long, and thin, but furry, with a tuft-y bit on the end. It hung down from the back of his jeans. It waved independently from his own thoughts, although when happy it waved around more than usual. And he was a little fuzzy himself. From a distance he looked tanned, but in fact he was furry, not too much, just enough to be noticeable.

William took the note from Moon, who buzzed happily around the room taking stock it seemed. Absently, whilst still reading he pulled from his pocket a box, and flicked it open. He withdrew something from the box and tossed it into the air. Moon caught it before it hit the ground. He turned a somersault in the air, turned a deep pink colour, and made a contented humming noise. William's glowing eyes perused the paper and his eyebrows shot up when he got to the end. He turned the paper over and read the replies. He grabbed a pencil without a word from the table, and scribbled a quick reply. He turned to the happy Moon-drop. "Do you think she's alright? I'm going to this thing on Saturday, no problem. I need to talk to Nick too. Will you take a messages to him for me please?" Moon stopped the contented humming, but nodded once and bobbed up and down. "I'll definitely be able to convince Alex by Saturday that he needs to see his sister. So you can tell her that both of us'll be there." Wil finished talking to Moon, tickled him until he turned pink and the gave him Tairra's letter, now with a note on it from himself to Alex. Moon left through the window, humming contentedly all the way.


	7. A Brief Interlude In which I apologise ...

My mini-speech to any fans, non-existent or otherwise

I wanted to take this great opportunity to thank all of you who have given me reviews, I love that you think I'm worthy enough to get them and I grin widely and do a mini Snoopy-dance whenever one appears in my inbox! 

I like to think that I have taken your constructive (and not so constructive) comments to heart, and included as much as possible. For those of you who like the story, but feel that my characters are not developed enough for you to care about them, I am sorry to disagree, unfortunately, I have now been working with these characters for so long that they have become separate entities in their own rights. 

Tairra, is now more of a pen-name than a character, and she has an extensive family tree and back-history, be patient, some of it will be revealed in the text (if you beg I may even do a flashback!) I do not include all of it, as it would cloud the story, and stifle any hope of creating an ordered plot, however, if you really want to know more about Tairra, Kai, Alex, Will, Josh, Remie or even A.J. then just email me for anything you wanna know. 

A.J. is a shared character between me and Jewel (aka Emma), who is independent, and her own character. Plus, apart from the inhuman abnormalities, Josh and Remie are real people, and some of the nicest lads you may ever meet. Alex and Nick are based loosely on my own brother, Jonah (you know who you are!) and Nick another mate of mine. 

Sorry for taking so long to write another chapter, I've been working on some other stuff, plus I just couldn't think what to do next. Just remember, this is my first, and only (as yet) HP fic, set in the here 'n' now! And if you really like it go read the rest of my work, esp Pranks, in which I get to have fun making Lupin a little ooc and crazy, plus I get to tryout the tie-dye spell I learnt a while ago. In the words of the immortal Lorna Doors, BATHTUBS!!!!!!!!!!! (Kudos to SpamWarrior)


End file.
